Crimson eyes
by Tiffa Caelum
Summary: Smut one shots of Noctis and Tifa. Here you will find mature and explicit contents. I will upload a new shot from time to time! Hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

"Fuck you" Tifa screamt at Noctis, who was standing at the other side of the living room. They were fighting, a hard discuss with shouts and hits on the furnitures. Noctis' eyes were red as the blood and he was breathing heavily, watching the girl of his life all angry towards him, just the way he was staring at her. They were totally mad but he started to feel a hot wave hiting his organism. The prince didn't understand why but the way Tifa was looking at him excited him. A lot. It might be because of her red cheeks, her hazel eyes shining in rage, her long and brown lockes falling down her naked shoulders because she was wearing a black shirt with the stripes at both sides of her arms, one blue mini skirt covering her thighs. The hair glued to her thick bottom lip. She was damn gorgeus and sexy, her long legs and flat belly, with those curves and boobs. He loved her body, loved to touch and press it all, kiss and lick, suck and fuck. God damn. He was sure that she would slap his face if he didn't act careful... or slowly. "You want me to be fucked?" He asked, raising his brows, the desire running through all his body, his member already pressing against his trousers. He was aroused and Tifa angry, it wouldn't be easy but he had one opportunity. She didn't know what he was thinking, what was planning to do to her. Fuck him, that was what she said, uh? Well, Noctis loved to fuck but only with one person. In a second the boy teleported behind the brunette faster than the sound, tiding her wrists with his right hand while with the other he pulled down from her hair, making the girl look at him over her shoulder "Then fuck me, Tifa" he hissed, prepared to contain her moves. Tifa started to push him, using the strenght she had to try to free her hands and punch him in the stomach. Noctis gasped and for a second she could ran away from him but immediately the prince catched her trying to close the door of the bedroom, something that he could also afford 'cause he could teleport again but in any case he wanted to make her more angry, make her scream all mad at first but later make her do it in pleasure. He was losing his mind, his hands on her thin waist as she turned to punch him in the face. Noctis avoided the move and kissed her hard, introducing his tongue inside her small mouth, caressing her own tongue with his'. The boy closed his eyes and moved in a naughty way against her, showing Tifa what he wanted. The girl lost the control of the situation for a moment but then she bit on his wet muscle with her teeth, making him yell "Noctis don't dare to touch me now, just g-" he pushed her against the framedoor, holding her right thigh with his hand to have more space to rub his hips. Damn, Tifa felt how hard he was down there, how much frustrated he was with his trousers holding himself back. Noctis hit her once more and started to bit and kiss her neck hard, fast; his free hand sliding beneath her shirt to pull up and press her left breast so hard that Tifa had to scream. The girl was strong. She could beat Gladio and also won over Nyx a couple of times but Noctis had a spell on her. She could hit him until leave him all hurted on the floor but the touches of his hands on her hot skin, his mouth nibbling with rage, his breaths over her body... it all made her numb. The hands of the girl ran to Noctis' nape to pull from his hair violently, making him growl in excitement but also in pain "Tifa" he whispered, his hand squeezing her breast and his fingers teasing her nipple so hard and painfuly that the brunette tried to kick him with the leg he was holding. Tried. The prince had her between him and the wood, kissing and biting her neck to leave red marks all over it. Tifa breathed, feeling the desire but also the rage that was boiling inside of her. They were arguing a moment ago and then she was letting him take her. It was true that she wanted to slap his face but she wanted to open her legs and let him fuck her hard too. The girl moaned out loud, wondering if she should beat or suck him. In any case, Noctis didn't let her enough time to choose. He ripped off her shirt and pulled up her skirt to massage her entrance with his wild fingers, which soon were inside of her, caressing the walls of her pussy fast and deep. He looked at her and saw the way she opened her mouth to breath, thinking about his dick inside of it. Damn. He wanted to fuck her everywhere at the same time. It was not fair. He introduced the third finger down there and thrusted faster, noticing how wet she already was despite the glances of hate that she was sending to him from time to time "Noctis I-" she stopped and screamt when the fourth finger stabbed into her "You won't do anything as long as I'm inside of you" he purred and kissed her again lewtly, his mouth leaving his saliva on her's while his tongue licked everything it found. Tifa opened her eyes wide, his fingers were moving making an arc from the inside to the outside while his thumb pressed her G spot so hard that the sensitive part was sending her pleasant but also painful electric currents the whole time. The girl yelled, her breasts against his chest hurted and the unstoppable wet muscle of the ravenette sucking her hard, leaving her no options but let herself being fucked by that god of sex. Because Noctis was a god of sex... just with her. He could only move and act like that with her. She was his only one, his'. Her body belonged to him and he knew it so damn bad, he knew that pussy was always hungry for his member, that that sweet lips were everytime ready to be eaten by his own ones. He could fuck her whenever he wanted because in the end Tifa wouldn't stop him. She wanted him to take her everyday and everynight, making love or fucking... or raping. Noctis bit on her bottom lip and played with her insides, moving his fingers fast in circles, yelling in desire. "N-Noct..." Tifa whispered before he pushed her hard against the framedoor once more, his palm massaging the flesh as her juices started to pour from her entrance, moisting his hand and her thighs "Fuck me, uh?" He hissed and looked down at her beautiful boobs, pink nipples hard as rocks pressing against his chest. They were hurting her and she needed him to suck them or play with them. To hell. "You made me so angry, Tiff... You need to be punished, girl" he smirked with red eyes staring at her blushed face before he pulled out his hand from her, the liquid on her legs and on his fingers, which he sucked right in front of her slowly and lewtly, his wild tongue passing through his fingertips. Tifa trembled, holding herself on him. If he moved, she would fall and he knew. They looked at the other "I'm gonna make you scream my name so hard... I will fuck you until you beg for me and my love, until you understand what's the meaning of what you said" he whispered over her lips, barely kissing them slowly while he spoke. Tifa saw his lewt smile before he pushed her to the floor, in where she crawled until he wrapped his hands around her small waist, making her stop in her four. He licked his lips "I always wanted to fuck that ass..." Tifa gasped and tried to move but she immediately felt his dick inside her pussy, thrusting into her savagely, filling her up like he only knew. The girl screamt "...but I will be a good man... for now" the eyes of the boy shone red and in a sencond he was fucking her like if they were animals, pulling from her hair hard to make her shout looking at the ceiling while he thrusted into her fast and deep, hard and without being careful. She was his bitch in that moment. She belonged to him and no one, not even her could say the opposite. The tight walls of her pussy embraced his member so hard that he had to breath in short pants, moving his muscular ass towards her so sexy and hot that the only thought of it made Tifa wet. He always had moved like a god over her, showing how masculine he was and how he had the pants of the relationship, how the girl let herself tame by him, be almost raped by him. "Tifa... why are you so damn tight?" He asked, thrusting violently into her, wanting to find some more space inside even if he loved the way her walls embraced his dick. He didn't had to rub or make any special move to feel all surrounded by her. "Noct... Noctis... S-stop..." Tifa breathed, her arms trembling and her eyes closed, feeling his fingers pulling from her hair as he pounded her from behind like a wild man. Her breasts were moving backwards and forwards but they needed to be touched by those hands he had "Noct please..." she whispered before he let her hair go and got all over her, letting her rest her tummy on the floor even if he didn't stop the hard and fast pace of his thrusts. Noctis breathed over her cheek and penetrated her deepper and deepper, reaching her limits, making her open her mouth, the saliva falling down from it. His red hues saw that pretty scene and he could do anything but introduce his tongue inside, searching for her own wet muscle to start to lick it as she tried to suck him too. He made it. She was starting to let him take her, to answer to all his actions... to be his tamed bitch. He smirked in the middle of their caressings and touched her slim body with one of his hands, stopping his wild thrusts for a moment "Tifa... what do you want me to do with you? I will fuck you like you want, just tell me, baby... I hate teasing you this much" he slided his hand between the floor and her and reached her right nipple, which he pinched and played with his fingers, making her sigh of pleasure while his dick moved in circles inside of her "Tell me, beautiful..." he panted and sucked her mouth to then rest his head on her shoulder "F-fuck..." Tifa moaned against the floor. She knew what she was doing but no the consecuences. The girl had her own proud and she could be mean and savage "Fuck you" she dared to say. Noctis stopped immediately and stood still inside of her, his hand cupping her breast without moving, his eyes opened seing nothing but her soft skin. Damn girl. Damn Tifa. She drove him crazy and mad. She was just... damn she was just THE and HIS girl. Any other female would have asked him to make love or to fuck in a more comfortable way for her but Tifa just repeated what she told and had him mad before. She was brave. Noctis' eyes blured totally red. The blue utterly dissappeared and his blood started to ran fast inside his veins, his dick felt thirsty and his hands too kind. "Baby..." he whispered over the girl he loved, his only one, the girl for who he would steel, kill and die millions of times in all possible ways... the only one who mattered for him. Noctis breathed "Be prepared" he just warned, the hottest desire consuming his cells. He would punish her and that time leave her no options, no scapes, no other chances. She was his' and he would do anything he wanted. Anything. The boy took her from her waist and made her sat down over his lap, his member caressing her round butt. They never had anal sex but he wondered how did it feel... to be inside of her there... He passed his mouth and nose over her right shoulder with his eyes closed, giving her one moment to recover "Tiff" he whispered, his hardened dick over her soft skin, the desire within him. His hands caressed her body slowly, waving her breasts for a while in which Tifa could just breath in sighs and try to move. Try. "Girl..." he spoke before he opened his eyes "... scream all you want, I love to hear that sound" Noctis said before he took his dick and penetrated her ass careless for the very first time. Tifa opened her eyes wide and shouted in pain, like a virgin on a porn movie. Noctis gasped of pleasure, his fingers running to her pussy to get inside of it, massaging her entrance while his member thrusted into that new hole, which brought him too much pleasure instead of the brunette, who could barely breath. She felt like he totally invaded her, she just could sense Noctis all around and inside of her. It hurted, it was painful. His fingers playing with her G spot and his mouth biting her skin, his hot breathings, his moanings, his own body molding with her's while he fucked her ass slowly. He was reaching her limits with the tip of his member but still the boy didn't want to fuck her as savagely as he did it before. It was her first time and he didn't ask for permission. She deserved a little of understanding so he moved hard but slow, letting her feel him and get use to his dick, her pussy so wet and his fingers inside of it, moving slightly, caressing her flesh at the same time his other hand touched her breasts "Tifa..." the girl screamt and bit on her bottom lip, her hands ran to the one he had on her entrance "N-Noct no... stop, I..." he kissed her neck and inserted his fingers deeper on her "Touch yourself, Tifa" he moaned, moving his hand in circles while the girl started to tease her own G spot "Right there" he whispered, his member caressing the insides of her butt, that butt that he slapped, bit and sucked so many times before. Now it needed to be fucked. Tifa needed to be fucked in everywhere. She was so damn hot and sexy... and only he could fuck her. His fingers on her pussy, his dick on her ass and still he wanted more. The hand he had on her boobs moved up to her open mouth and fast they got into it "Suck" he spoke huskily, holding himself back not to put her on her four too to thrust into her ass violently, just as he wanted. The girl's tongue immediately got wrapped inside his fingers, which played with the wet muscle as the others from the other hand penetrated her one time after another, Tifa's hands a little more over his' to massage her pussy. "N-Noct" she tried to say before he pounded her in the ass with violence just one time. The brunette screamed with his fingertips on her mouth "N-Noctis" "Fuck me, Tifa... let me fuck you like this... you are so tight... you're so sexy" he growled, looking down to see how he was penetrating her. Lucii's gods. He needed more. He needed to fuck her right and fast. His red eyes watched how she arched her back as she barely panted, the sweat covering her pale skin as her brown lockes fell down between both of them. That hair. Damnit all, Noctis simply loved everything about that girl. She was perfect, she was his'. "T-Tifa" he hissed, wanting more "This is gonna hurt" and all of a sudden he got up with her in his arms, his member pulled out for a moment in which he guided her into the bedroom, where he made her knelt on the floor, resting her arms over the bed before he slided into her again, filling her ass while his fingers stabbed into her entrance. Tifa was so weak that she just could open her legs more to feel his fingers massaging her more pleasantly than his hard member inside her butt. Noctis smirked and immediately he started to thrust into her fast and savage. Making her scream out loud. No more gentle touches or words. He promised he would punish and fuck her and he always did what he had said. The boy pounded her hard, his fingers moving into her violently as he screamt along with his girl, who rested her head in the surface of the bed, shouting and closing her eyes, feeling how he filled her everywhere. It would be pleasant and awesome if it didn't hurt her that much. Noctis' pace was making her yell of pain instead of pleasure but she knew he wasn't gonna stop. He didn't care about how she was feeling. They were not making love, not even fucking. He was pleasing himself, he was raping her. Wild, savage, violent, careless, like a monster. The young prince crashed his body against her own one and moved up and down the fastest he could, reaching for her limits and panting of the most lewt pleasure. Tifa. Tifa. Tifa. Just Tifa. Only her could give him that feeling, the feeling of being a man, a god. Noctis called her from her beautiful name several times as she could only scream out loud like a porn star, surrending to his will and thrusts, opening her legs all she could to feel his four fingers inside of her while his thumb played with her G spot like he always did "Noct!" She screamt, panting and sweating like never before "Noct, god..." "T-Tifa" he placed his forehead over her shoulder and pounded her more and more "Tifa please" his fingers where fucking her pussy fast, being out and in so rapidly that the girl just felt them inside the whole time. And then she said it "Fuck me". Noctis opened his eyes wide without stopping, the red of his eyes brighting in each of his moves. His hard dick pulled in more and more as he could feel how the fire burned them both. The drops of sweat that were on his forehead fell down into Tifa's back as he clutched his teeth and penetrated her without any care. The girl screamt his name and yelled in each of his poundings, her wet pussy pouring her own juices all over her lover's fingers, which felt like paradise for her while his hard member was tearing her... but the feeling was awesome and pleasant because the man who was fucking her was Noctis. The man she loved above everything. The reason why she fought, breathed. Tifa squeezed the covers and shouted all what she wanted, pressing herself against the bed and her boyfriend, which was crashing against her in every second. "God damn Tiff" he sweared "Give it to me... f-fuck" Noctis continued his savage pace until he heard her shout of pleasure. Tifa had just came. His fingers touched her warm juices as she screamed for her marvelous orgasm. The boy took advantage of it and embraced her with both of his arms, pressing her breasts with his fingers as he thrusted rapidly, wanting to explode inside of her. "N-Noct" Tifa purred and let him fuck her hard as she enjoyed the hot and electric waves of the orgasm that Noctis provided to her, still feeling the pain of having him inside her ass. The young man breathed and after a couple of minutes he came into her. White pleasure running inside Tifa. His seed into her. His dick delivered everything it had into that sweet booty, standing still during the process, hearing the girl breath and moan lewtly against the bed "Oh, Tifa" he panted and embraced her "I'm sorry" she whispered. Noctis rubbed his face on her shoulder and kissed it "Don't be" his member moved slowly until it left the warm of the hole "I love you... there's nothing to forgive, beautiful" he smiled "Well, I fucked your pretty ass without your permission so we both are forgiven" the girl bit her lips but then giggled while he chuckled, caressing the lines of her body "Are you alright?" She moved her head to look at his red eyes starting to fade into that gorgeus and pure blue colour "No, you hurted me... it hurts me" she furrowded her brows "Next time I'll be more gentle, promise" "There won't be next time" she trembled as he smiled "Tiff, I'm gonna fuck you like I just did again. Don't know when but I will so don't do it harder and let me take you" he kissed her lips and looked at her "Can you stand up?" "No, idiot" she hissed, seeing him laugh before he took her in his arms and raised her up to then lay her down in the bed, the skirt and panties around her legs before he took them off utterly. Tifa caressed herself and moaned, looking at how he undressed himself, moving her head side to side "You just did it to me all dressed up" "Like if I had time to undress myself" he threw away all his clothes and layed over her without pressing his body against her's. They looked at the other "Beautiful" he kissed her nose "Shameless" she answered back, making him chuckle "Shut up or I'll have to punish you again" he joked, knowing how tired she should be and how much pain should also being running inside of her. Noctis pressed his lips against her own ones and kissed her slowly, using his tongue a little to intensify the taste of her mouth. When they separate Tifa caressed his face "Noct" "Hmm?" He embraced her and let himself fall beside her beautiful, naked body, still embracing it with his strong arms "I think I could get use to it..." she confessed, turning to cuddle against him "... if you don't rape me" Noctis smirked "I'll try not to do it the next time, beautiful" Tifa nodded as he yawned "Now sleep, I will prepare dinner later because you probably won't be able to walk" "Prepare dinner? You mean pizza?" "I can take fizzy drinks too" he smiled, hearing her sigh "Okay, I will be hungry too so it's fine" the boy nodded and closed his eyes, falling asleep with her after the best sex in life.


	2. Chapter 2

Tifa rested his cheek on Noctis' shoulder as he yawned, slowly turning his head to brush his own face against her crown head, smelling her scent while he moved the little spoon into the cup of hot chocolate she had prepared for him with two toasters, where the butter was melting down. It had been like two hours since she woke up and go out to do her rutine exercises with Prompto but she was tired and sleepy, so she just hugged Noct like a little girl and stood glued to him while he had breakfasts in silence, hearing the news on the radio but not really listening to them. He was more interested in the way her fingers were playing with his baby blue pijama. So cute. "Will you go out today?" Tifa asked quietly, slowly lifting the hem of his shirt to touch his solid abs. Noctis shook cause she was colder than him, rare thing. The ravenette smooched her head and let the spoon to pass his arm around her flat tummy "Prom asked me to go to the mall, he wants to beat me in the 'Star Sick'" he said before hearing her sweet giggle "Again?" "I know it's impossible but he is so stubborn... but you... you don't have anything to do today, do you?" Tifa started drawing squares following his own sexy lines "I guess I'll stay home, resting" Noctis pressed his lips together and then tightened the embrace around her. He would ask her to go with him but they knew they couldn't. When they were younger they were able to but just because people thought about them like siblings. If they saw them, gosship would start and none of them want it, not for them, not for the reputation of the crown, not for who Noct was supposed to marry. And either of them could swear they wouldn't touch each other in the street. Just a simple caress, a meanful glance and they would be spotted. At that moment, the only place where they could do what their feelings commanded was their apartment. Nowhere else. It frustrated both of them but that was the price of their love. "I will message Prom and tell him we will go another day" Noctis stated, seeing how the precious brunette lifter her head to look up to his blue eyes "No, Noct, you both have plans and he is your best friend" "I can hang out with the boys whenever I want but not enjoy a full afternoon with you. He will understand" he caressed her red cheek "But I don't want t-" "Pretty girl" he whispered and then tenderly kissed her, feeling how her nails barely scratched his abs, how she shivered and immediately approached to him the most she could, her thick lips letting him massage them with his', hot and with a sweet taste because of the chocolate, thing that made her want to kiss him deeply, licking his mouth as he held her tight. Her long lashes decorated her clowed eyes, her raised brows demostrating how much pleased she was, her nose softly touching his face, rebel strips of her brown hair tickling his skin, making him moan huskily in the middle of the kiss. Noctis molded his mouth with her's, creating a perfect shape that know no spaces, a fast yet just adorable and innocent touch of the tip of her tongue on his own wet muscle. The warmth increased as they melted in the other like the butter on the bread. The prince then moved his hand to cup her cheek and make her move her head to one side, permiting them both to breath one short time before he took her lips another time, but that one leaving her under his total control. He loved to dominate her, to know that the most powerful and strong soldier of the kingdom was a fragile porcelain doll into his possessive arms. He wanted her to be that unable with him and that unstoppable with anyone else. That was something he adored from her and she always gave it to him. Tifa sighed into the kiss, losing the counciousness of everything else while he reatained her against him even when they separated. Noctis saw how she stood with her eyelids joined for a while, tongue licking her bottom lip, taking all the flavour he had left on it to taste it into her mouth and then swallow down, moment when she opened her eyes, all glued to him. His chest warmed up as he felt his heart pounding strongly against it. That glance. That glance was the most beautiful and meaning one. Those hues, honey irises slowly turning into a darker brown, a hazel one that made him drown into it. She had that face expression. Her body was screaming for his touches, her skin was begging for his kisses. Yes, Tifa had the glance that spoke by itself the words her lips would pronounce as sweetly and pure like the orbs. Make love to me, touch me and make me yours. That was the significance of that glance. But sweetly and patiently. The treat me like a princess time. Noctis took a deep breath and stood up, taking her hand and driving her to their bedroom, where he removed her purple pijama, which fitted with his onw one. Half naked, Tifa's cheeks turned redder, always being that shy even if he had saw her nudity so many times, so she had done with his'. His eyes started devouring her breasts before his lips started leaving a path of kisses all over them. His warm hands cupped them and moved them in circles slowly, pressing with his fingertips a little so he made her moan like a cat. The raventte smooched her pure and pale skin, going down until put on his knees, brushing his head against her shaped belly with the scar on it, as beautiful as the rest of her body. Noctis licked and kissed her round lines until he bit the hem of her pants, pulling down from them with eyes glued on her fascinated face, her lips half opened and her hands stroking his black spikes. He always thought that the world was fool of idiots but never excluded himself. He was a fool. He would do any foolish to have her by his side. He didn't care about anything but her, his girl, the one who knew more things about him than himself. He was so scare of losing her... and the threat was always there, on his blood, his legacy, his tittles. Noctis closed his eyes, feeling how his palms crawled up over her legs from her toes to her thighs. A total fool for her. Tifa whispered something he couldn't reach to hear but her black panties, designed with sensual shapes, made him lost his mind. His lips kissed on there, making her gasp as his hands caressed the back of her thighs, reaching for her butt and softly squeezing it a little. He brushed his nose and lips on there, hearing her breathing heavily. The boy looked up one time again to stare at her all enchanted "Tifa..." his fingers took her panties and made them go down patiently, seeing how she reactioned to the touches of his fingertips, almost half a minute observating her until the small cloth fell down between her toes. Noctis growled and soflty kissed her entrance, making her bent and yell of pleasure "Noct..." she called, still feeling how his lips cupped the piece of flesh with urge, how he sucked and licked, loving every single detail of what she was and did. The girl swallowed down when he separated and crawled up, taking off his shirt and throwing it away, dark blue eyes glued to her hazel ones "Tell me you love me" he whispered, sweet caress on her cheek before she sighed and smooched his hand "That can't contain everything I feel for you. It's not enough" she hummed, so sweet and beautiful that made his heart ache "Mine" he said, embracing her to then fell down over the bed, his knee pressing betweem her thighs, making her close her eyes and pant while he marked her neck and collar bone "I can take that from you in this way..." he touched her sides and left a trade of saliva from her throat to her breasts. Hell of feelings for her... he understood that a simple word couldn't explain all of that. Any caress, kiss even glance was more powerful. That was why she couldn't stop caressing his face, his charming face "Oh, Tiff" he almost yelled, cupping one of her nipples and down there, massaging her entrance with his palm, the wet juices already there to please him. The girl let a soft scream trespass her lips as her legs rubbed against his own ones, as her body arched towards him and his hands, which could make her forget her name and where she was. Just Noctis. Just that name, just that boy on her thoughs, mind, body, organism. Her dream and pleasure, her joy and life, her hope and courage. Noctis Lucis Caelum, the man who loved her with every single part of him. His bones, muscles and heart were hers. She could do anything she wanted with him, he was hers' in every sense and he wanted it in that way, wanted Tifa to own and claim him. Her man, her lover, her only one.

The ravenette yelled of hearing her moanings, so harmonic for his ears. There wouldn't be foreplay, no more. The heir took away his pants and made her crawl back over the bed until her back collided against the wooden marc of it. There he kissed her tenderly while his hands made her legs spread for him so he could place in between them. His mouth demanded her attention but Tifa was trembling, embracing him from his shoulder blades as her chest moved up and down fast, the necklace with the blue heart over it. She never took it off. It was part of her since the moment Noctis gave it to her. A small symbol of their love, a gem that said she was his' and that he was hers'. Her palms, pressing softly his muscles, let the fingers and its nails to stabb into them when he thrusted into her lovingly. The young boy breathed out over her pink lips, eyes closed and lowed head, every cell of him focused on the way he was penetrating her, the most pleasant feeling of the world. He had to swallow down, he had to take a grip on the wood to introduce it all into her as she panted and wrapped her legs around his waist, keeping him close to her "Baby" he whispered, looking up to she her blushed face. That sweet with a little savage expression. Tifa opened her lips and caressed the hair on his neck before he started moving backwards and forwards, never letting out more than a half of his member, always wanting to be under the embrace of her entrance, so warm and tight. The brunette whined and took his lips to kiss them tenderly, deeply, the bed moving under their own motion. Her toes laced over his butt and pulled forwards, sweat running down their bodies already, her wild hair over her shoulders, falling down like a waterfall over her delicate skin. Noctis growled quietly and taking a stronger a grip on the marc, started moving in the way that made her go all crazy. The move his waist could do, the one which pleased the girl the most. It was not just backwards and forwards, it was also up and down, like a wave. The ocean meeting the sand of the beach, sending it's soft waves towards it, leaving the soap when they collided. That was the way he was taking her, making her moan his name and look at him as if he was her oxygen. He smiled with love and smooched the tip of her nose, that slow pace making her number and number. Tifa embraced him tight and hid her face on the curve of his neck, breathing over it and sometimes kissing his skin. Noctis let a pleased yell came out from his lips as he kept on that slow yet sure pace, pounding her until the limit, feeling her nails scratching his back like she only could, how her entrance begged for his member, which completed it, fitting in it like a puzzle. "Noctis... ah, Noct..." she sweared sweetly as he felt it coming. The prince embraced the glaive and made her share one last but passionately and hot kiss before he came into her, the white seed spreading into her and filling her as she moaned into his kiss. The boy separated from her lips and smiled, breathing heavily, leaving his member still into her, staring at how she kept on moaning. The fact that she was multiorgasmic drove him crazy. It was a pleasure to see her so red and breathless under him, sweating more than when she went out running. He was better than any exercise "Beautiful" he smooched her cheek and took her down with him so they both layed over the bed, hugging each other.


End file.
